Six out of Thousands
by awsomedacious1
Summary: Six old friends each seperated from the rest of both Humanity and Infected, live to show they arent different from all the others like them. No matter what they have, or dont have. Summary sucks so bluh. Possible WitchxSmoker.Alot of things may be changed
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter jumped across the gap in the buildings. He could easily cross them with almost no heavy use of leg muscle at all. Upon landing he immediately took off running, then quickly pushed with his legs to force himself forward, and over the next alleyway. He had been traveling for days, now, at an almost non-stop pace. Thank God, if he was ever even present anymore, infected didnt need to eat. The next building was across a four lane street, plus, the roof was higher than the one he was currently standing on. Looks like he would need to pounce-jump to cross this one. He gets on all fours, and with thrice the strength of his last jump, he forces himself upward, and lands with ease. He grabs his shoulder and hisses slightly at the tiny sting delivered on impact with the rooftop.

It wasn't long ago he got into a strife with another of his kind. The slightly smaller hunter kept growling and yelling that he was far superior to "his type". Going so far as to actually make up slurs , like "Coned Skull" and "Sharp head" against him. Of course, the young Hunter was overconfident and the fight ended in him getting two holes jabbed into his side. What could have caused all of this? It was the one trait that he was sure only a small percentage of the infected had. These strange growths caused infected without them to shut him and others like him away, or kill them. They were horns. Two small, sharp, perfectly cone shaped horns. They were a candycorn color and protruded from his head, ripping two holes through his hoodie. He never understood why horned infected were considered inferior, in fact, horns probably made it easier to win battles. Especially when it comes to chargers. God, they were a pain in the ass when they got angry.

After the small stings disapeared, he continued his jumps across the city rooftops. He was looking for someone, someone like him. Not like the majority of the infection that would shun him away, or possibly even attack him. Heightened senses enabled him to hear some wailing in the distance. He didnt know how long he'd been travelling, just that he was somewhere near the west coast. He wasnt too experienced with hunting like this. He had only killed 3 people, brutally. It seemed to satisfy any anger or infection-prone bloodlust he had. So far, slashing at commons seemed to keep him down. When he reached the end of the block, he jumped down to the ground. He could hear the wailing cry of a Witch much clearer now. Along with the raspy wheezes and coughs of a Smoker, however, they seemed to be more controlled. Unlike previous Smokers he had met before. He crawled up to the door of a hotel, now the sense of smell kicked in enough to notice the scent of biologically produced smoke. He loved the fact his senses were greater than a dogs.

He gets up and kicks the door open, not bothering to try his luck at the knob. The whole lobby was a mess of blood, bodies, and furniture. He maneuvers his way around and climbs the stairs. He would rather not alert his presence with the dinging of the elevator bells. After a somewhat endless climb, he reaches the 14th floor, where the smell of smoke and sound of crying are at their strongest. The door is cracked slightly, he pushes it open an walks through the cluttered hallway. He hears someone talking over the loud wails. Their voice is raspy and, oddly enough, familiar.

"We really cant go anywhere, the last person-er, infected tried to kill us. If it wasnt for your nails, we'd both be dead."

The second voice was sounded through short sobs, and a bit shaky. "M-maybe we arent the only ones...Im s-sure there are zombies l-like us...with these horns.."

Horns? By god, he finally found what he was looking for. He couldnt just barge in there, however, and say hi. He doesnt think an unstable infected like a Witch would take that well. Especially since there was the worst possible combination of infected in that room. He decides to listen some more to the conversation.

"I dont know... Im sorry to say this, but there was a whole stadium of almost every type of zombie, when I passed by here for the first time. None of them had anything that remotely resembled horns. Thank god I didnt try to join them." The Smoker said in between light rasps and coughs. The Witch broke into a loud sobbing fit. They sounded like they were forced more than they sounded emotional. He needed to get their attention, so he slowly backed away from the door, looking for something to make noise with. Fortunately, the hotel was the type to put pottery in the hallways. The Hunter rose up on his hind legs, then targeted a potted plant and swiped at it. The pot was smashed to pieces from the initial hit, causing it to make more noise upon colliding with the ground. He could hear sudden gasps (or rather one normal, and the other loud and choked), then silence. He took this as his cue, then got back on all fours and made a distinct, guttural growl. Slowly crawling back to the door.

"Theres one outside...f-for his body systems' sake he better not try to pick a fight." The witch sounded a bit more agitated, now. Her voice did, at least. He took a moment to pray he wont but cut to shreds before getting up and kicking the door open.

Sure enough, there were two infected of the Smoker and Witch mutation. Even better, they both had horns like they mentioned. The Witch was a bit younger than most of her kind he had seen before, she wore the classic attire, but with ripped jeans instead. She had one perfectly curved horn, and the other hooked downward. The smoker on the other hand wore a green jacket and white tee, and to a bit of a suprise, a monocle (or rather half a pair of glasses that were hooked around his ear.). He had the green smoke and boils like normal smokers, and really big, Taurus-like horns. He lowered his interest for a bit to realize they were in a state of both wonder and attack-readiness.

He got up slowly and stopped baring his teeth, aggressively. The other two in the room seemed to calm down a bit as well. After a few moments, he decided to speak up. "So...I heard you were looking for my type of Zombie..." He grinned slightly. "Well, here I am."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" The Witch hissed rather angrily.

He had better say the right things. Making a single mistake could cost his life. "I am a Hunter, looking for infected to start a pack with, so as to make survivor hunting easier. Im Eric." He was afraid, slightly, but he kept calm.

"And what makes you think you can just come in here and ask to travel in packs?" , the smoker said. "How do we know you arent just going to turn on us?" at the same time, the Witch gave a curious look at the mention of his name.

The young Hunter stepped out of the shadow he was in, then pulled his hood back. "What reason would I have, to betray possibly the only two people like me?" He had the regual grey skin, like all infected, Along with messy hair and orange tinted eyes. The two in front of him were suprised to see two small horns jutting from Eric's head. They held looks of hope and wonder.

The witch spoke up, "Wait a second, do you remember a group called KL before you became infected? You know on the, uh, internet?"

"Yeah, I used to be part of it. Why?"

"Oh my god, it's him." The Smoker said. Eric pulled his hood back over his head, then wondered what the Hell he meant by that. "Eric, its us! Remember?"

"Wait..." ,He looked at them closer, "Katie? Daniel? Holy crap, it is you guys!" The hunter jumped (normally) to his old friends and they all proceeded to share a moment of happiness. "What are the odds that I find you guys! I really cant believe it!"

The witch, Katie, cried some sobs of joy. Again, they sounded mostly forced, "We thought you were dead!"

"You think a couple of stupid, scrawny commons could kill me?" , He laughed, "Hey, I wonder if the others survived too..."

~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~

A Boomer and a Charger are both walking the road, heading south. The Boomer speaks up.

"How much longer until we're there?"

"Stop whining and just keep walking." , the Charger told him. "Its enough we got fucked over by a you , Skylar, I dont need the complaining." (A "you" referring to another boomer.)

Skylar, the boomer was appearently named, gave an annoyed look. "Hey, when something pops out of nowhere and you have no time to think about the consequences, and your only weapon is a goddamn sword, dont start complaining to me."

"Whatever you say, you snooty douche." The large, goat horned infected pinched the bridge of his nose, the best he could with his massively overgrown arm. All that work they did to survive, and the fat, nubby-horned imbecile next to him decided poking a common attracting puke-balloon zombie with a blade was the best idea in the world. He formed a bit of a headache at the memory of Skylar bugging him after their infection to keep his sword. 'Why Devin, why? Why didnt you just throw him at the wall when you had a chance?' he thought.

Skylar adjusted his Triangle Shades, "So, how do we even know if there will be packs, or whatever, down south anyway? Last I checked, this apocolypse started in Philidelphia."

"Skylar, commons, and you, may be stupid, but specials like me are obviously going to move where the infection hasnt spread. The place where it started is going to have less people there, than a place where normal humans will be an abundant delicacy."

"We dont have to eat people, remember, jackass?"

"I never said we did, nor have I ever said so before, you prick." the hulking infected retorted.

"Dont have a goddamn Tank, fuckhead."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

* * *

The three took time to catch up on what had happened that led them to meeting up in the hotel. They shared stories of how they escaped the initial invasions, getting weaponry and travel. About how they dealt with the loss of loved ones, and what flaws turned them into the mutations they are now.

As down as things seemed, there was one thing that kept their spirits up: being together, as friends. No matter what happens ,and in the future, will happen, nothing will keep them apart. Now they needed to work together. Because where they were going, it was only going to get tougher.

"New Orleans. There were several choppers heading there when I passed it up. It seems the south is a hotspot for infected. Maybe ones like us." Eric told the the two curious people in the room.

"New Orleans? Thats kinda far, and if its anything like you said, there will be alot of infected who wont like us, and survivors too. Armed survivors." Daniel replied.

"Still, we need to move on, staying here wont do any good. Maybe if we are lucky, we'll find a Military base." He looks over at Katie. "A witch scream will catch alot of unwanted attention in our favor." She gives a smile through the waterfall of tears, forced to flow. "Well, are we gonna get going or am I just going to have to go by myself?" The other two infected jumped to their feet immediately.

"Alrighty then! First idea sounds like a plan. Lets go!" Katie excitedley ran out the door, a beeline made to the lobby. The other two infected followed suit.

They all felt like they were ready to take on the world...and for their sake, they better be.

* * *

Second Chappy. Im going to keep this story going no matter what. Feel free to review and stuffs.


	3. Chapter 3

R&R people. Ive been having troubles recently, which is why it took a while to post this chapter.

* * *

Boom.

"What the hell was that?" The large, one armed infected, yelled. Something woke these two worn out individuals from

their much needed rest. Whatever it was, it had caused the whole building to shake. The more portly of the two got up

and looked outside the window.

"Well, someone blew something up." he told him.

"You think so, huh?" The charger replied sarcastically. He pushed himself up and stumbled to gain composure. "A

group of survivors, maybe? Judging by our lack of hunting experience, it wouldnt be too wise to try to go after them."

"You do whatever you want. Im bored so I have no choice but to chase after a group of dangerous uninfected

humans who will potentially kill me." Skylar shrugged, then put on his shades and began making his way downstairs.

His large and "in charge" (dont kill me) friend sighed and followed him soon afterwards. Once through the messy,

cluttered halls and down the bloody stairs, which were even more cluttered with commons roaming around, the duo

walk outside and make their way to the gas station. But they didnt know it was a gas station because neither of them

had the faintest idea what caused the explosion in the first place. But they still are going there anyway.

A few blocks of running and the two started having to step over debris. Lucky for Devin, Skylar even as a boomer,

was unusually fast. Considering he could run as fast as a speeding car when charging, this was quite helpful.

"Christ, there was hell of alot more than just once building blown up if theres this much rubble." Devin said.

"Looks like a tank went through here, dont see any prints or shit like that, though."

"Well then what else could have caused this payload of complete fucking destruction?" Just then, there was a loud,

almost hysterical laugh. Before either one of them could say anything, something lunges from a building top and wraps

itself around Devins head. "Ah! What the fuck? Get this thing off me!"

"Hi Devin! Long time no see heheheh!" the creature cackled. It pulled the poor infected around, causing him to

stumble in the direction he was leaning towards. Skylar was too busy laughing to bother to help him, however.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me!" Devin grabbed the odd special infected off of his head and threw him in Skylars

direction, missing horribly and falling over from the momentum of his own arm. "Ugh, what the hell."

The creature, now painfully obvious he was a type of infected, more importantly a horned infected, ran up to Devin

as he tried to get up. "Hey hey! Come on now, I didnt even force you around that hard!"

Devin gave the infected an annoyed look. Skylar spoke up next, "Okay, who and what the hell are you? More

importantly, how do you know his name?"

"You dont remember me? C'mon! Its me, Conor! Also Im a Jockey."

The two had dumbstruck looks on their faces. "My god, what the hell are the odds of finding HIM here?" Devin said.

"I have no fucking idea." Skylar told him. Conor as the Jockey was called, calmed down enough to explain.

"I followed some survivors who tried to camp out here! They had mines and probably didnt notice the gas station on

the other side of the building. What a bunch of idiots! I managed to kill them by riding one into an open area, and

sending the rest into panic when a horde came by!"

"Wait how did you survive all the explosions then?"

"Simple! I ducked under some sandbags in a garage nearby."

The charger face-palmed lightly so as not to break his own skull, then let out an exhausted sigh. "Alright whatever.

Look, we're heading south to find some decent shelter and maybe some survivors to mess with. Wanna come with

us?"

The hunched over Green Flu spawn jumped on on Skylars back, "Yeah! Sure! Other than what just happened, it gets

pretty boring around here!" Skylar yelled a few curses before grabbing the jockey and tossing him back to the ground.

"Alrighty then. Lets go; we've wasted enough time here." Then the three were off. Heading back on the path where the

original two special infected were going.

* * *

He jumped across the building tops. She ran on the streets below. The tall one maneuvered in the alleyways. They

managed to travel quite a distance, as the infected blood pumping through their veins allowed them to constantly be on

the move without tiring out. They knew they had moved from what they figured as California, to what is left of

Phoenix, Arizona. They tried to move at night, so as to avoid running in sunlight; It still heats their bodies to

unbearable temperatures.

"Judging by the thin strip of light in the distance," Eric yelled down to the others, "I'd say sun-up will be here in a half

hour or so!"

"Well lets get a move on it, then! I see a place we can stay at for the day!" Yelled back his Smoker friend.

"Hey! You think we could try to cross two states tomorrow ni-" Katie was interrupted as a large ball of green goo

landed on the ground in front of her, it quickly spread into a puddle. She stepped in it and could feel the acidic

substance eating away at the soles of her shoes. "Ow! What is this stuff?" She yelled with a mix of pain and anger in

her voice. The other two stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Katie!" Daniel quickly ran over in her direction, but stopped when a second puddle formed in front of his feet. He

backed away. Finally Eric jumped onto a truck.

"What the hells going on here?" As he said this two grotesque looking, long necked infected stepped out of an alley.

The green goo dripping from their half-dissolved mouths. "What the hell?"

The first one gave a choked sounding laugh, then spoke up, "Hehe...look! I told you, sis! They have weird horns like

animals!"

The second infected coughed some acid up and talked next "I think we should show them a reason not to wander into

the boss' territory, dont you think so?" The first one cackled in agreement.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want." Eric said in a more demanding tone, rather than a questioning.

However, neither of the two 'Spitters' responded and the first one aimed upward, releasing a torrent of acid into the

air...


	4. Chapter 4

Fiiiiiiiinally! It took me forever to finish this due to distractions, school, laziness, and actual personal things! Well, at least its finally here. Enjoy or dont, I dont care.

* * *

The acid comes down, in the worst spread possible, as it forces the three infected to separate to avoid it. Eric doesn t jump far enough to avoid a string of it, and the fluid lands on his arm, burning a hole through the cloth of his hoodie.

"Okay, so that s how you wanna play it? Alright then!" He leaps onto the wall and propels himself across the buildings. For the Spitter, he was too fast to keep up with and she is pounced upon. Eric proceeded to dig his claws into her skin. However, the moment he did this, the tips of his fingers began to burn. "Ow! Damn it!" He pulled his claws out, ripping some of the flesh along the way.

The spitter screeched in pain, "Get off of me you scrawny pest!" She gets angry and shoves her own nails into his chest, pushing him off.

Meanwhile, Katie and Daniel engaged the other spitter. From the top of a truck, Daniel fired his long tongue out and wrapped it around the infected. She screeches and leans her head over, dropping some acid on the appendage. Searing through the membrane. In pain, he bites down, severing the tongue from his own mouth. The spitter wriggles her way from its grasp, just as Katie rushes over, claws ready to strike. The spitter is quick to dodge and moves away from her slices. Retaliating by swinging her hand over and delivering a painful blow to the side of the young witches head. She screams in pain and backs away. Daniel, having snuck behind their enemy, wraps his tongue around the long neck of the odd infected, and pulls in an attempt to choke her.

Eric and the first spitter, are still violently in combat, both of them covered in each others blood. She spits another ball of acid in his direction, he dodges but the other infected counters by delivering a swift kick to his side. He winces, then quickly gets up, an instant later, the spitter rushes towards him and bites down on his arm, some of her acid saliva dripping down. As it burns through his hoodie slowly, he makes every attempt to claw and beat her off of his arm. She refuses to let go, however, and bites down harder, bringing her hands up to dig her claws in as well.

As he made attempts to tear her away, he could feel his skin beginning to singe from contact with the noxious acid. He immediately gets an idea, however, and pulls his arm forward. As she comes into his closer sight, he rams his head over to her side, one of his horns striking the side of her own head. She drew back afterward and let go of him. In sudden anger, he pushes forward sinking his claws deep into her side. Ignoring the pain, he balls his hands up and pulls, ripping a good chunk of her stomach off.

The spitter let out a loud, choked screech gripping the hole in her side. To add to her misfortune, Eric seemed to have punctured the enlarged stomach organ holding the acid. It spills to the floor and empties on the pavement, creating a small hole in it. She has no time to retaliate before Eric pounces her again, nothing holding back the amount of blood he wants to spill.

As the other spitter was being choked Katie ran up to her and tried to cut her up. The spitter barely dodges the strikes, much to their ever growing dismay, gaining only small cuts across her stomach and chest. Daniel pulls his tongue back and drags the spitter in his direction, but she spins herself, unwrapping her neck from the tongue enough to break from the grasp. He doesnt give up and runs after her, the spitter turns around and fires a blast of acid at him. He is too late to dodge and the corrosive liquid splashes into his chest. He yelps in pain.

But today is not a lucky day for the spitter, and she doesn t notice Katie before she feels ten 6 inch long nails stab their way through her back and out her stomach. The witch growls and pulls her arms outward, ripping the taller infected in two, raining blood and small ropes of acid. She runs over to Daniel, he s on the ground in pain. Luckily his jacket was closed, providing some extra cover. Its already noticeable that his regeneration abilities are kicking in, as the burns are very slowly shrinking. Eric lands nearby, covered in incredible amounts of blood and cuts, he leans down towards Daniel.

"...He'll be fine. He s probably going to need help to get anywhere, though." said Eric. He grabs Daniels arm and steadies him to his feet, helping him make his way to the street again. The trio continues their desired path, hoping not to run into anymore "rouge" infected.

What the group failed to notice was the extra set of eyes watching them the entire time. The mysterious infected let out a hushed chuckle. "What a story I have to tell him when I get back..." He leaps away, silently.

* * *

Short, isnt it. R&R.


End file.
